


Butler’s Night Out

by Mermaid886



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: F/M, Lonely Sebastian, Missed Connections, Possessive Sebastian, Sebastian In Love, ciel’s long lost secret, sebaxciel, twin!ciel, will he ever see her again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: When Ciel insists Sebastian take a night off from his duties, what sort of trouble finds the Phantomhive butler? Is it possible that a night out may be just what Sebastian needed?





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you enjoy! I don’t own any of Black Butler!  
——————————————————————

Ciel, the new Earl Phantomhive, narrowed his eyes at his butler, Sebastian, as the tall man placed a cup of tea on his desk.

Sebastian was frowning again today.

That annoyed Ciel.

Sebastian was normally the proper, dapper servant, the perfect, charming gentleman.

Something was wrong with him lately.

His usual smile had faded.

He wore a frown most of the day, his mind had become scattered, he forgot intricate details about day to day activities. 

Things that he never forgot before.

What was wrong?

Ciel scolded him, over and over, but so far, that hadn’t really worked out very well.

The bluenette scowled.

Now that the Phantomhive Earl had reached manhood, he understood the complexities of the adult world better.

Sebastian was a man………..

Men had……...needs.

Did Sebastian need…...something?

Or someone?

Ciel blushed.

The Earl didn’t want to know details, he just wanted Sebastian back. Normal Sebastian as his perfect, attentive butler. 

To achieve that, he was willing to make him a generous offer.

Even though it irked Ciel greatly.

“Sebastian!” Ciel said suddenly.

“My lord?!” Sebastian asked as he jumped. 

Ciel seemed to have startled him out of his thoughts.

“I order you to take this evening off. I want you to leave the manor, forget this place, and return to me tomorrow. I don’t know what’s been troubling you lately, but get it off your mind. It’s affecting your work.” Ciel huffed.

“My lord…..” Sebastian began.

“An order, Sebastian.” Ciel commanded, going back to his paperwork.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian bowed.

——————————————————————-

That evening, Sebastian sat, riding in the carriage Ciel had forced him to take, as it rolled towards London.

He had removed his uniform. Now, he wore only a white shirt, black tie, and his black trousers.

His raven-Black hair was as neatly combed as always, his shoes perfectly polished.

Coins jingled in his pocket. Ciel had given him a bit of money to “clear his mind”.

Whatever that meant.

Sebastian still frowned.

Now that Ciel had sent him away for the night, what was he supposed to do?

He had many things that needed to be done at home.

Why this?

Once Sebastian arrived in London, he exited the carriage and began to walk around.

He found the streets as dull as ever.

Up and down, up and down, he walked from one alley to the next.

Sebastian’s head turned towards the direction of loud music that seemed to be coming from a rambunctious club at the end of a street.

Curious, Sebastian walked closer, and entered the establishment.

The club was full of people, men and women, all happy, all laughing.

His eyes scanned over the crowd as he walked up to the bar.

He didn’t know why. 

He didn’t drink.

“What can I get you, handsome?” A familiar but very different voice asked.

Sebastian’s head turned and his eyes widened.

“C-c-c…..Cie……” The Phantomhive butler stammered as he looked into those same sapphire eyes that sent him away only hours earlier, bluenette curls falling around a perfect, beautiful pale face.

“What was that, dear?” The voice asked.

Sebastian swallowed and eyed the very female cleavage pushed in his face as the woman leaned over the bar to speak to him.

“Who are you?” Sebastian blurted out.

The normally suave butler was so taken aback by this…….this copy of Ciel that he lost his usual diplomacy.

“Never ask a lady her name or her age, love.” The woman chuckled, her eyelids dropped, showing off her long, black lashes as she scanned over the man in front of her. “Let’s turn the tables, hm? Who are you, dear?”

For a moment, Sebastian stared into her sapphire eyes, transfixed.

Those deep, blue eyes gazed back.

“Do I know you, mister?” The woman asked, furrowing her brow.

Sebastian slowly reached out his hand.

The woman gradually extended her arm and took it, placing her delicate, pale fingertips in his grasp.

She walked around the bar and Sebastian led her to the dance floor.

“My name is Sebastian.” The Phantomhive butler whispered in her ear as he slipped his hand on her waist and they began to sway.

“Celia.” The woman whispered back, pulling away to look into his eyes again.

After they spent what felt like a lifetime dancing, Sebastian leaned in and whispered, “My lady, I have the most controversial idea~.....”

Celia smirked. “I like controversy.”

——————————————————————

“Mmmmfff…..” Celia gasped for breath as Sebastian pushed her onto the bed, kissing her hungrily as his hands tore at her navy skirt, roughly ripping off her corset.

The two had left the bar and Sebastian used the money Ciel had given him to rent them a room for the night.

Sebastian paused briefly when he noticed the same mark on her ribs that Ciel bore.

Celia shyly covered it with her hand. “Don’t mind that, love.”

“My lady..” Sebastian began before he was quickly pulled back down by the bluenette for another passionate kiss.

Ciel had been right.

Maybe a night off was all Sebastian needed.

He and Celia spent the evening in each other’s arms, the sheets stained with sweat, their breath coming in gasps when after many passionate hours, they finally laid together, intertwined and exhausted.

Sebastian nuzzled the top of her head, taking in the sweet perfume of her hair before sleep overcame him.

Ciel would never allow him to court someone, but, if it improved his work, maybe the Earl would consider…….

Who was this woman, anyway?

That brand…….

That hair…….those sapphire orbs…...

Questions swirled in Sebastian’s mind as he succumbed to drowsiness.

——————————————————————

Sebastian purred when he woke in the morning, opening his eyes, eager to see his little lady.

Shock came over his face when he saw the empty bed.

He sat up immediately and looked around the room.

Where did she go?!

She left!!

She left without saying goodbye.

Sebastian sighed, feeling his frown come back.

He stood to dress. 

Ciel would be angry if he was late returning.

But just then, something blue glimmered on the nightstand.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and picked it up.

It was……...a sapphire necklace.

Silver chain, with the phantomhive crest as a pendant.

Sebastian blinked.

He also noticed one of his Phantomhive cufflinks had gone missing….

Why?

——————————————————————

As quickly as he could, Sebastian returned to the Phantomhive manor and came promptly up to Ciel’s study.

“Well?” Ciel asked. “Was that helpful?” 

“Quite, young master. I do have a question, though, if you’ll grant me the honor of answering.” Sebastian smiled. 

“What?” Ciel barked irritably, looking up from his paperwork.

“What is this?” Sebastian asked, dangling the woman’s necklace in front of him.

Ciel’s eyes widened. “Give me that! Where did you get that?!?” 

“What is it?” Sebastian persisted.

“It’s…....It’s…..never you mind! Just give it to me!” Ciel said, snatching it from Sebastian.

Sebastian blinked.

Ciel knew what it was.

Ciel knew who’s it was.

Sebastian smiled.

So, Ciel knew this woman……..

“Young master, who is Celia?” Sebastian asked as he handed it over.

“My twin sister. She died long ago, the night of the fire.” Ciel said simply, coldly.

Sebastian’s heart skipped a beat.

Celia…..

That beautiful woman, Ciel’s twin, he had no idea she was still alive….

Sebastian had to find her and make her his own….

“Young master…..” Sebastian began.

“Sebastian, answer me! Where did you get that?” Ciel demanded.

Somehow, someway, Sebastian had to find that sweet little bluenette.

Not only did she steal his cuff link…….

She stole the stoic butler’s heart.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sebastian’s Rage

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

And slowly, painfully, time passed since that lovely night.

Too much time.

Every day, when Sebastian dressed in the morning, his thin, tapered fingertips stroked the empty hole where his cufflink should have been.

Celia………..

He had not told Ciel of what he had found.

No.

He was there to help Ciel get his revenge.

It was possible that if the Earl was reunited with his sister, he may lose the need for such a quest at all……

Besides, Sebastian could be rather selfish.

He had to find Celia first.

He wanted her all to himself.

On a chilly night, as Sebastian helped Ciel ready for bed, the blunette Earl chattered on with his butler about their latest mission from the Queen.

“It seems Lau is up to his old tricks again.  
Her majesty wants me to disband a group of new smugglers bringing loads of opium into the country by the week.” Ciel reviewed as he laid down.

“And what makes you think Lau is behind that, my lord?” Sebastian asked.

“Who else would it be, Sebastian? Every time there’s opium, there’s Lau.” Ciel sighed as he closed his eyes. “Goodnight.”

Sebastian smiled softly as he left the room, holding the silver candelabra. “Goodnight, my lord.” 

Hmm.

Smugglers……

Smugglers meant……

Another trip to London.

Sebastian smirked as he walked down the dark hallway.

Maybe, just maybe, Ciel would let him handle this on his own.

—————————————————————

Sebastian had been shamefully wrong.

The following afternoon, he rode with Ciel into the city on their latest mission.

Sebastian sighed.

He could have had this smuggler in custody in minutes by himself and still had time to glance around for………

Maybe just to see, even if for a fleeting second……

That flowing hair……..

Those gorgeous sapphire eyes…...

Sebastian frowned.

Ciel scowled as he saw Sebastian’s face.

“What’s the matter with you, now?” The Earl asked.

“Nothing, my lord.” Sebastian replied, forcing himself to smile.

“Nothing at all.” 

—————————————————————-

Once they reached the city, Sebastian and Ciel exited the carriage and began to walk through the city.

Prowling through the roughest, filthiest streets, they eventually reached the notorious opium dens on the far side of town.

Just as seedy as Ciel remembered, he covered his mouth and nose with his black cape as they walked along, trying not to breathe in the smoke.

Eventually, they came to that large room, close to the docks where London’s best known opium trader lived.

Sebastian walked silently behind his master, entering Lau’s hideout after Ciel.

Lau sat lounging in a grand but disheveled chair, Ran-Mao comfortably perched on his lap.

The dark-haired man looked up from his luxurious seat in the tattered room and smiled. “Ah, Earl Phantomhive and butler. What brings you two here tonight? Do you want a free sample?” 

“Of course not!” Ciel shouted. “I’ve been sent to this cesspool on important business! I know you’re running opium again! More and more of it! Will you never stop?!”

“Actually, my business has been rather slow, Earl. I’m afraid I am struggling for customers recently.” Lau said.

That seemed to quiet Ciel for a moment.

Sebastian blinked.

“You’re not snuggling the opium?!” Ciel asked, looking shocked.

“No.” Lau said as RanMao adjusted herself. “Look around, Earl. Do you not see that there are no barrels or boxes here? Is my ship by the docks? Walk by again and look into my dens, they’re nearly empty. I’m afraid someone is stealing all my customers.” 

Ciel and Sebastian did a quick inspection.

Both found Lau to be apparently, truthful.

“Then who?” Ciel asked the man in brocade.

“If I knew that, Earl, I’d have my customers back, wouldn’t I?” Lau laughed at Ciel.

Ciel grit his teeth and tapped his cane on the ground. “Come, Sebastian, this night is going to be longer than I thought.”

“Yes, my lord.”

——————————————————————  
And it was a longer night than Ciel thought.

So was the next.

And the next.

The new opium smuggler in town was much more stealthy, more craftier, more elusive than Lau could ever hope to be.

Every time Ciel and Sebastian thought they found a clue, it turned out to be a red herring.

Watching every ship that came in, the opium still continued to flow somehow, although each cargo was expected. 

When the chase seemed to be the most futile, the first real clue came, in the form of a man in a gutter.

Ciel couldn’t help but notice the man, who was disgracefully sleeping off a few drinks from the nearby pub, had his palm open, and just a little bit of the black powder in a bag, along with a note.

Meet me by 5th street at 1, more where this came from.

“Sebastian, you know where we must be shortly.” Ciel said as they looked over the note.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian nodded and they quickly went to secure a hiding place by the street between 4th and 6th.

Hiding in the open, alongside the bustling nightlife crowd, seemed like a stupid idea to Ciel, but Sebastian felt that was their least chance of being spotted.

True to the note, that night, at 1, the same man who was passed out in the gutter earlier stumbled onto the corner of 5th street.

A moment later, so did a figure in dark clothing, and the figure greeted the man.

The body of the figure was hidden in loose, black clothing, the face covered from both sides by a dark veil.

Sebastian was going to use a bit more tact, but Ciel lept from the shadows and pointed his pistol directly at the figure. 

“Don’t move! I’ve got you now!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. 

The man quickly staggered away.

The figure turned to run but Ciel narrowed his eyes and fired.

One shot.

Directly in the shoulder.

Missing the heart.

But not the body.

The figure fell to the ground with a great cry.

Ciel and Sebastian quickly ran over before the figure could move.

The veil that covered the face had fallen away and Ciel and Sebastian both gazed in shock and horror at the beautiful, blunette lying wounded on the ground, eyes closed, teeth clenched.

“C-C-Celia! Celia!” Ciel screamed, exasperated and panicked. “Y-You’re alive!” 

His sister lived!

And he just shot her!

Ciel’s mouth was gaping open as Sebastian scooped the injured woman into his arms.

In the grip of his panic, Ciel looked at Sebastian, expecting to find sympathy in his butler’s dark eyes.

But he was shocked again to find only anger.

Not annoyance……..

Not irritation………..

Anger.

Rage.

That wasn’t like Sebastian at all.

And Ciel couldn’t help but feel a shiver of fear run through him as Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the Earl and asked, in a scathing voice, “Young master, what on earth have you done?”


	3. Chapter 3 - Hurt But Home

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

Sebastian and Ciel immediately carried the Earl’s injured twin to the carriage, departing hastily for Phantomhive manor.

The wounded bluenette’s chest rose and fell quickly as she gasped for breath against the pain.

Sebastian tried to lay her across the seat and keep her head and chest elevated, speaking in a low, soothing voice to her as they rode along.

Ciel gazed wide-eyed at his sister, trying to mentally process everything that had just happened.

How could she be alive?

She was badly injured.

The way she gasped for breath made Ciel wonder if she would survive……

What if he fired the shot that would end her life?

What if he lost her again so soon after rediscovering her?

Sebastian said nothing to his master, his eyes averted from Ciel as he tended the pained woman.

And that was how Ciel knew Sebastian was very angry.

No words of comfort or snide remarks to his master. Instead, the butler’s face was twisted into a frown of pure concern as he began to make Celia a makeshift tourniquet from his own shirt.

Ciel kept looking at Sebastian, desperately hoping his butler would reassure him.

Although, Ciel knew he didn’t deserve it.

He fired the shot.

The shock and the guilt were nauseatingly overwhelming….

He just wanted Sebastian to say something.

Anything!

But Sebastian remained silent.

Celia eventually passed out from the pain and the blood loss, and Sebastian cradled her in his lap as they rode.

His teeth looked clenched as the carriage clattered along.

When Sebastian turned his face back to Ciel, the bluenette would look away.

He couldn’t stand the blame that Sebastian silently placed on him.

Besides………...

Judging from the fervor in Sebastian’s eyes, maybe the silence was better after all.

——————————————————————

It seemed like an eternity before the speeding carriage finally pulled down the long drive to Ciel’s estate.

Sebastian normally helped his master out.

But as the carriage came to a stop, Ciel gave his butler a look that was almost apologetic and nodded towards his sister.

Sebastian just stared at Ciel for a moment with an unreadable expression.

Then the Phantomhive butler bent down and gathered the shuddering woman into his arms.

Sebastian quickly carried Celia into the house and called Baldroy and Mey-Rin.

An emergency operating room was hastily prepared as the Phantomhive staff gathered supplies and discussed what to do.

Baldroy had some medical experience, especially concerning bullet wounds, from his time in the military.

Mey-Rin had a bit of knowledge as well.

There was no time to send for a doctor.

If the bullet moved, Celia could die instantly.

Her brother stood outside the door and listened to his twin sister scream in agony as she was held down and the bullet was removed.

Sebastian was the one who held her in place and it nearly broke his heart.

Baldroy removed the bullet, gritting his teeth in sympathy.

Working alongside the blonde cook, Mey-Rin served as his assistant.

Ciel felt like the screams of his sister were ripping right through him……

Into his flesh……

Into his mind…….

Into his very soul…..

This was his fault, this was all his fault.

Why?!?

How was he supposed to have known…….

Inside the room, while Sebastian calmly held the shrieking, sweating bluenette in place, he also battled pangs of guilt.

If he had told Ciel……….

But, even so, there is no way it could have been surmised that she would have ended up being the opium smuggler.

Sebastian and Ciel both grit their teeth.

What had happened was so and nothing could change it now……..

In the glow of the candlelight, both butler and master furrowed their brows.

Both were hoping silently that Celia would pull through.

——————————————————————-

Although it was painful, the makeshift surgery had been a success.

The bullet was out, antiseptic was applied, and the bluenette’s shoulder was carefully patched.

Ciel’s twin lay sleeping peacefully afterwards.

Mey-Rin eventually emerged, Baldroy followed soon after, but Sebastian stayed in the room.

Ciel frowned.

Was……...was something wrong?

The bluenette listened…….

Silence.

The Earl Phantomhive’s face twisted into a scowl.

As quietly and assertively as he could, he stepped forward and opened the door.

It was his sister in there and he had a right to know about her condition!

Ciel stopped when he walked into the room.

His mouth fell open.

Celia was asleep on the bed, recovering and exhausted.

Sebastian was kneeling down beside her, watching her with soft eyes as she slept, his pale fingers stroking her hair tenderly.

Ciel didn’t know what to say.

What was this?

Sure, Sebastian was an amazing butler, but this was an awfully intimate way to act around someone who was practically a stranger.

The look in Sebastian’s eyes……….

Ciel had never seen it before.

It almost looked like he…….he……….

Was in…..love?

Ciel blinked.

His mind raced.

He thought back to the night he had given Sebastian a break from his duties.

The next morning, Sebastian had brought him Celia’s necklace……..

A hand came up to Ciel’s mouth.

Oh my g—-

“Sebastian.” Ciel whispered in his firm, commanding voice.

“Yes……...my lord?” Sebastian asked slowly, hearing Ciel walk across the room to stand behind him.

Sebastian could not lie.

Both butler and master knew that.

“Have you……...have you met my sister before?” Ciel asked, looking down at his butler.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian replied.

“Did you know she was the one we were after? The one smuggling opium?” Ciel asked.

“No, my lord.” Sebastian answered truthfully.

Ciel swallowed hard in his throat.

This next question……..

“Did you………...did you meet my sister that night in London?” Ciel asked quietly.

Sebastian looked down. “Yes, my lord.”

“What did you do that night?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian smirked in the darkness. “How many details would you like, my lord?” 

“Damnit, Sebastian! Why?!” Ciel hissed. “Why did you not tell me she was alive?!?” 

At a speed that was frighteningly fast, Ciel found Sebastian standing nose to nose with him, his voice a low whisper that made Ciel shudder as he spoke. “Because since that night, I have been unable to erase her from my mind. I do not know why she was in London or how she came to be there. If I had told you, I knew you would likely sell her off in an arranged marriage to a wealthy noble. I would never be able to see her again. Besides,” Sebastian smiled. “I always follow my young master’s orders and I was never ordered to say if Celia was living or dead. Was I, young master?” 

That made Ciel rather irritated.

He had missed so many years, so many memories with his twin. 

The fact that Sebastian had known she was still above ground for even a moment and had not told him immediately made him want to scream.

But Ciel kept his dignity.

The bluenette sniffed haughtily and sat down on his sister’s bed, directly in front of Sebastian, making himself a physical barrier between Celia and his butler.

“Thank you, Sebastian. That will be all for tonight.” Ciel said in his icy tone.

Sebastian was not happy with that.

“Young master….”

“I said that will be all for tonight!” Ciel hissed.

The animosity of his sharp whisper caused his sister to furrow her brow and stir in her sleep.

Sebastian and Ciel both snapped their heads to watch her.

In the new silence, the wounded bluenette eventually settled down and was still again.

“Now go before you wake her.” Ciel said quietly.

“Young master, I am perfectly capable of watching over her.” Sebastian offered.

“As am I, as her brother and as the head of the Phantomhive household. Now GO.” Ciel said in a cold, hushed tone.

The bluenette’s eyes burned with determination.

He was not going to leave Sebastian alone with his sister.

Now was not the time, Sebastian knew that.

“Yes, my lord.” The butler whispered with a bow before he left the room.

No, now was not the time, but Celia had been found and she was there, in Phantomhive manor.

Even if Sebastian was never allowed to be with her, or to touch her at all………..

Even if he was made to stay the Phantomhive butler forever and he was never anything more to her besides a lowly servant……..

It still made his heart swell to bursting…..

Just knowing she was there.


	4. Chapter 4 - Siblings Reunited

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

Celia lay sleeping for nearly a full day.

The following evening at sunset, the bluenette finally cracked her eyes open.

Her face turned into a bright smile as she saw her brother sitting there at her bedside.

“Is it really you?” She asked softly.

Ciel wore his usual serious look on his face.

“I was going to ask you the same question.” Ciel replied.

Celia looked very happy, lulling her head to the side to look down at her shoulder.

“Why didn’t you just write me?” Ciel asked as she inspected her bandage. “If you needed money, I would have given you any amount. You could have come home. You could have-“ 

“Been shipped off to a female boarding school? Been forcefully traded into a loveless marriage? Watched you die tragically and see our property and fortune stripped away?” Celia asked Ciel.

Fierce sapphire gaze met equally fierce sapphire gaze as brother and sister glared at each other. 

“Tell me, which option would you have chosen, brother?” Celia asked after a lengthy silence fell between the two.

Ciel scowled.

His sister was right.

As a female orphan of a noble family, there weren’t a lot of paths for his sister to have pursued as she grew from girl to woman.

Ciel grit his teeth. “You didn’t have to start smuggling drugs!” 

“And you didn’t have to become a killer!” Celia retorted.

Ciel looked mortified.

How did she know about……..the deeds he had committed in his quest for revenge?

“Word travels quickly, Ciel.” Celia replied. “My palms may be black from opium but at least they’re not red with blood.”

That was it.

Ciel had enough.

He stood to leave, walking towards the door, until he heard his sister say softly. “I missed you, brother.” 

Ciel put his hand on the doorknob, pausing just for a second to look down. His voice was barely above a whisper as he replied quietly, “I missed you, too, sister.” 

Even though Ciel left in sort of a huff, Celia smiled to herself as she settled back against the pillows, trying not to move her shoulder.

She took in a deep breath and looked around the familiar room.

Even if it was under these circumstances, it still felt lovely to be home again.

——————————————————————

Ciel grappled with anger and frustration as he walked down the hall.

Why?

He didn’t really know.

Of course he was angry that his sister was a criminal, since the house of Phantomhive was dedicated to hunting down and stopping criminals.

But…….

He was also frustrated about the fact that his sister was right.

He was no better than she was.

What was Ciel, really? 

A murderer?

A fraud?

Half of his achievements were actually carried out by his butler.

Without Sebastian, Ciel couldn’t do much on his own. 

Maybe Ciel was also upset because now, he didn’t know what to do.

If Celia stayed after she recovered, he would have to announce her to society and surely, one of those three options she mentioned would eventually become her reality.

If she left after she recovered, Ciel may never see her again.

And who knew what trouble she may find herself in?

Ciel needed time to think.

“Just leave me alone, Sebastian. That’s an order.” Ciel called as Sebastian knocked on the door, announcing his arrival to help his master ready for bed for the night.

“Yes, my lord, as you wish.” Sebastian called through the door.

Ciel frowned and began to undress himself in haste.

Later, as he sat in bed, unable to sleep, a scowl formed on his face.

How he had wished Celia could have been beside him all these years! 

Would he still have pursued revenge if he had known his mirror image was still alive?

Ciel rolled over and sighed as he tried to close his eyes.

What would he do now?

—————————————————————-

Sebastian smirked to himself as he walked, his shoes clicking elegantly down the hallway, his candelabra held high.

Sebastian had been ordered by Ciel to leave him alone for the night.

However, Sebastian had not been ordered to leave Celia alone for the night.

The recovering bluenette may already be asleep.

In which case, Sebastian could simply gaze at her for a few minutes, then he would silently leave.

There was always the chance though, that the bluenette may still be awake………

“My lady?” Sebastian called in a very formal tone as he knocked at Celia’s door. 

“Brother?” Celia called as she lay half-asleep, hearing the knock but not really the voice.

Sebastian took that as his indication that she was still awake and he carefully opened her door and walked into the room.

Celia instantly brightened up when she saw him, her sapphire eyes going wide. “It’s you!” 

The horrific night before was a blur, and she hadn’t been lucid enough to be fully aware of who was in the carriage or the operating room.

She thought she may have seen Sebastian…..but it just as easily could have been a hallucination.

Sebastian gave a gentle purr and smiled as he looked at her, still so beautiful even with her bandaged shoulder, “Yes, my lady, it’s me.” 

Celia tried to sit up in bed and made it halfway before her shoulder smarted sharply and she hissed, putting a hand instantly on the bandage.

“Oh no, my dear! Please be still.” Sebastian urged, bounding across the room and easing her back to lie so there was no stress put on the injury.

Celia grabbed one of Sebastian’s gloved hands and intertwined her fingers with his own. “I knew it may be so, but I really didn’t expect to find you here.” 

“Well, I can honestly say my lady that I am very happy to find you here.” Sebastian purred.

Celia gave him the most breathtaking smile as Sebastian raised her delicate, pale hand and gave it a kiss.

“You work for my brother.” Celia said, processing that Sebastian was the new Phantomhive butler.

How he came to have the cuff links, she really didn’t know, but on the night they had shared, she never would have guessed that Sebastian held Tanaka’s old position.

Sebastian nodded.

“You poor thing.” Celia said very seriously, cracking a smile of amusement.

Sebastian chuckled. “I work for the Earl Phantomhive, yes, but I also work for the entire Phantomhive household.” Sebastian watched her closely. “That includes you.” 

Celia blushed, suddenly seeming shy. “Oh, Sebastian, no. No, not really. I……..I chose to……..I chose another path. My brother will never let me stay, and even if I do, my life will never be my own.” 

Sebastian frowned. “But, my dear………..”

Celia gave Sebastian the most heartbreakingly sad smile. “I’ll just be here for a bit, then I’ll have to move on.”

“At least until you’ve fully recovered?” Sebastian asked. 

“Yes, of course. At least until I’ve recovered.” Celia replied. 

An idea began to blossom in Sebastian’s mind.

A wonderful, helpful, amazing idea.

But it would have to wait until the right time……

“Is there anything I can get you, my lady? A drink of water? Something to eat? Some warm milk and honey?” Sebastian asked.

It wasn’t out of duty or obligation as butler that he asked, he genuinely wanted to make his little bluenette love more comfortable.

“A cuddle, Sebastian.” Celia requested.

Sebastian smiled.

That was certainly the best order he had received all day!

With a gentle purr, the Phantomhive butler made himself comfortable on the bed beside Celia, allowing the little bluenette to snuggle up close and use him as a teddy bear.

For the first time in many years, Celia felt truly safe and secure, warm and comforted.

As she laid against his chest, the sound of Sebastian’s heartbeat soothed her to sleep and the butler held her in his arms tenderly as she slumbered.

An idea……..

Yes……….

If Sebastian’s new idea worked, then Celia would be in for a surprise about how long she really would be staying at Phantomhive manor.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dont Leave Me Alone

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Weekly updates!  
—————————————————————

When Celia woke the following morning, she found herself alone in her room, the bright light of a new day shining through the curtains.

Sebastian was still tending to her brother and that gave Celia a moment to reflect on things.

The bluenette sighed softly as she pushed herself up a bit in bed, now fully awake.

She grit her teeth as a sharp bolt of pain rocketed through her wounded shoulder.

She hissed in irritation as she slowly eased herself back down in bed.

Weeks?

Months?

How long would the wound take to heal?

Celia scowled.

She was not used to lying around doing nothing.

Besides, it was a bit awkward here, with her brother, with Sebastian.

A smile danced across her lips.

Her brother……...so small and fragile in his childhood.

Now, he was still small and fragile but he was also the proud Earl Phantomhive.

Hopefully Ciel would allow her to stay and still be true to herself.

Oh, how she hoped Ciel didn’t force her to conform, to assimilate into society’s customs and expectations.

Yesterday’s discussion with her brother had not gone as well as she had hoped……

Celia pouted.

She needed her brother’s icy heart to melt.

She needed Ciel to let her be free.

She also needed him to visit her again today.

Celia had missed him dearly.

——————————————————————

The Earl Phantomhive had a miserable night.

He tossed, he turned, laying on one side, then the next………..

The world was pitch black and the Earl Phantomhive found his eyes wide open.

1 o’ clock…….

2 o’ clock………

3 o’ clock………..

The bluenette breathed a very irritated, defeated sigh as the dawn began to break and he had yet to close his eyes.

Once it was light enough to see, Ciel rustled around and made himself a tower of pillows to lay on, flipping through a nearby book idly while he waited for Sebastian to bring tea and breakfast.

——————————————————————

Sebastian prepared the twins’ morning meal with an unusually bright smile, eager to start his day caring for his master and his new lady.

Celia was resting to recover, so he would wake Ciel first.

“It’s time to wake up, young master.” Sebastian called as he entered Ciel’s room with the breakfast cart.

“I never went to sleep.” The Phantomhive Earl snapped.

Sebastian blinked as he looked at Ciel. “Young master?”

Oh dear, the young man looked frightful.

His bluenette hair was disheveled from his fitful tossing, his skin unusually pale from lack of sleep, dark, almost black circles hung under his eyes.

“Goodness.” Sebastian frowned. “Whatever happened?” 

Ciel scowled at Sebastian as he began to serve breakfast. “Nothing, I just had trouble sleeping, don’t worry about it.” 

Sebastian watched Ciel drink his tea in a huff.

Then the Earl ate his scone.

For some reason, he was avoiding eye contact.

“Is there………..something wrong, my lord?” Sebastian asked as Ciel sat the empty plate down.

“No.” Ciel replied firmly, crossing his arms.

Sebastian knew he was lying.

Clearly something was not right.

Sebastian decided not to press it.

“Very well, my lord. Shall we get you dressed, then?” Sebastian asked.

Every morning, for the past ten years, Sebastian helped Ciel get cleaned, dressed, and ready for the day.

“I can dress myself, I’m not a child.” Ciel snapped.

Sebastian blinked.

Ciel always wanted help.

His behavior was very odd, what on earth was the matter with him?

Sebastian stood there for just a moment, half expecting Ciel to change his mind.

“That will be all for now, Sebastian.” Ciel growled, waving him away, still not looking at his butler directly.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

What was he so annoyed about?

“As you wish, my lord.” The stoic butler replied.

Sebastian took the cart and left the room.

He frowned as he walked down the hallway

Was he still angry at Sebastian?

Did the young man just feel guilty?

Was he upset with Celia?

What was wrong with Ciel?

——————————————————————

As soon as Sebastian left, Ciel threw the covers off of him and stood up.

He raised one hand slowly and rubbed his forehead.

Sleep deprivation was a torture in itself.

Another torment was knowing that his own butler had used his night off to seek out and mate with his own sister!

And his sister lived such a disreputable, dangerous life……………

His own sister!

Although, Ciel’s ways were not without their blemishes……… 

The bluenette man walked over to his dresser and looked at an old photograph of his parents, Rachel and Vincent.

He frowned.

He and his sister…...what would their mother and father say if they could see them both now?

His frown deepened as his thoughts turned back to Celia and Sebastian.

No.

No, there was something………

Something indeed, that had kept him up all night.

A single needling thought in his brain that refused to leave him alone, tearing at him throughout the night, whispering in the back of his mind, a voice he could not ignore……….

That something…….

Yes, Ciel was quite upset about it. 

Ciel’s frown turned into a scowl as he got dressed and brushed his messy hair in front of the mirror.

But what to do about it?

That question was almost as irritating as the answer.

——————————————————————

“Good morning, my lady.” Sebastian purred softly, entering Celia’s room with the breakfast cart.

To his surprise, the other Phantomhive twin was also already awake that morning.

“Good morning, Sebastian.” Celia chirped, her sapphire eyes shining bright as he walked over.

How beautiful!

What a pleasure it was to see her!

“I trust you slept well, my lady?” Sebastian asked as he poured her a cup of tea.

“I slept quite well, thank you. I attribute it to the teddy bear I was given.” Celia teased. Her long, black eyelashes brushed her cheeks as she closed her eyes and sipped her tea.

Sebastian silently stood beside her and drank in the sight while she drank her tea.

Once she was finished, he took the cup from her with a pleasant smile. “I’m glad that I could be of service, my lady.” 

A moment of quiet passed as Celia ate the scone Sebastian offered.

“What is my brother doing today?” The twin asked once she finished, very interested.

“Well, he has a business luncheon at 12, then he’ll be in his study tending the day’s paperwork until 4:30 or 5, then he’ll have his dinner, and probably retire around 7.” Sebastian related, proud of himself that he could display his intricate knowledge of Ciel’s daily itinerary.

“Oh…….so…..brother won’t have time for me.” Celia replied softly with a pout.

Sebastian felt his smile fade as he watched Celia’s face turn from bright and happy to disappointed and solemn.

“My lady, your brother is very concerned about you. I’m sure he will find the time to visit you today even with his busy schedule.” Sebastian said comfortingly.

That seemed to revive Celia’s spirits a little bit.

“You really think so?” The petite bluenette asked, intently looking at Sebastian, as if she were judging how genuine he was.

“I will certainly tell him that you would appreciate his company.” Sebastian replied, kissing her hand.

Sebastian unfortunately had a busy day as well and as much as he would love to stay with his little bluenette, he had to tend to his many duties.

The butler gathered the used dishes on the breakfast cart and began to walk towards the door. “Just call for me if you need anything, my dear.” He offered.

“Sebastian?” Celia asked in a very quiet, almost nervous voice.

“Yes, my lady?” He asked, curious, ready to serve.

“Just tell brother, please tell him……..not to leave me alone.” Celia asked.

The sadness in her voice, the true feeling of despair communicated through her tone ruminated with Sebastian, even though he had not lived through the atrocities the twins had.

Sebastian found himself truly feeling profoundly sorry that either of them had to endure such suffering.

He also found he felt remorse at not telling Ciel that Celia was alive.

“Yes, my lady.” Sebastian nodded very seriously.

Once he left the room, he took the cart back to the kitchen.

Angry or not, he needed to deliver Celia’s message to Ciel before he got too consumed in the day’s events.

Sebastian was surprised.

It seemed that he himself may not be the only resident of Phantomhive manor that Celia needed.


	6. Chapter 6 - Planning

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

When Sebastian told his master of Celia’s request, Ciel made time to go and visit his sister.

Earl Phantomhive did the same the following afternoon.

And the next.

And the next.

He would make sure that she did not feel lonely.

Days turned into weeks.

Ciel’s twin was healing and Sebastian was happy to see that.

Unfortunately, his master’s cold, rude attitude towards him had not gotten better over the last few weeks.

If anything, it had worsened.

Ciel practically refused to look at Sebastian, turning his head whenever he gave his butler an order now.

Ciel was clearly trying his displeasure with Sebastian, but he refused to talk about it whenever his butler confronted him.

Ciel’s excessive moodiness would have irritated Sebastian more if Celia had not been there.

Luckily she was there and the butler found the female bluenette to be a lovely distraction.

Really though…...

Sebastian was shrewd and perceptive.

Sebastian should have been able to see that his little lady was the very thing that was creating his master’s disdain.

Sebastian should have been able to see……….

But he didn’t.

——————————————————————

Seven weeks after her initial injury, Celia found the strength to stand on her own again.

Until that day, every time she attempted to sit up or get up, the throbbing pain in her shoulder forced her back in bed.

It was so agonizing and so disorienting that for some time, Celia simply gave up and accepted her recovery process, lying still day after day.

But one evening, the bluenette found the courage to try again and was pleased with the results.

She slowly sat up, painlessly, and then she rose from the bed to her feet one early evening just as Ciel walked in for his daily visit.

“Brother, look!” Celia chirped happily as she stood on shaky legs.

It felt odd to be vertical again.

There was very little pain in her arm now, she wasn’t dizzy…… she could walk!

She was improving!

Ciel blinked in surprise. 

“I’m glad to see you’re doing better.” The bluenette said very formally once his shock had worn away. 

Celia took a few staggering, but mostly painless steps, noticing Ciel’s signature scowl return to his face as he sat in the chair across from her bed.

“Brother, why are you not happy?” Celia asked with a frown.

She thought he would be overjoyed about her progress.

“Because I don’t know what to do with you now.” Ciel sighed.

“I will return to the city.” Celia replied. “And I will never trouble you again, you have my word.”

Earl Phantomhive had a different future for her in mind.

Ciel had formulated a plan to handle both of his problems, Celia and Sebastian.

A plan that would ultimately benefit both Phantomhive twins…..

Ciel scoffed. “You have my word that you will do no such thing! I refuse to let my sister live in a world of filth and criminals. You shall stay here, in your home, and when the time comes, as the head of the family, I shall find a suitable husband for you.”

His sister’s little rebellion had come to an end.

There was no way Ciel was going to let his twin continue on as a drug smuggler.

In England and abroad, there were plenty of suitable matches to be made for her, wealthy men who came from good families.

Men who could take care of her…..

Noblemen.

It was much better to be a noblewoman, a wife, and a mother, than it was to end up dead in an alley somewhere, forgotten and abandoned.

This time it was Celia who scowled. “I don’t want a husband!” 

Ciel’s sapphire eyes flashed at her from the chair, serious…..dangerous…… “I will not lose my sister again. That is final.” 

“I didn’t ask you to save me and I surely did not ask you to shoot me, brother!” Celia scowled, her sapphire gaze just as searing as Ciel’s.

“You surely didn’t bother to tell me you were alive, either.” Ciel retorted.

Celia’s eyes widened.

She had to squint to see it, but in the corner of Ciel’s sapphire eyes, she could see the pain her secret life had caused her brother.

Her heart filled with regret.

She had been selfish.

She should have come forward…….

Brother and sister both looked in opposite directions.

A long moment of silence passed.

“We used to play together as children. We were best friends, you and I.” Ciel said quietly.

“How have we grown so far apart?” Celia asked with a sad smile.

“Mom and dad would want you to marry and live a proper life. I wouldn’t be doing my duty as your brother if I were to allow you to wallow in the filth you have been living in.” Ciel murmured quietly.

Another long, quiet moment lingered as both siblings thought hard, searching their minds and their hearts.

There was a special bond that existed between twins.

Ciel and his sister were no exception.

They shared that special bond even after all these years, a deep connection to each other.

So much so, that Ciel was willing to go to great lengths to keep her safe.

He said something to her that he rarely said to anyone.

“Please, Celia?” The bluenette man asked.

“I get a say.” Celia added. “I get a say in who you chose for me. I will not be traded like cattle.”

Ciel chuckled. “Very well, sister. You get a say.” 

Celia nodded in reluctant acceptance.

“I should go now and change. Sebastian will have dinner ready soon. Do you think you can walk to the table?” Ciel asked.

Celia did not overlook the hateful hiss in his voice when he pronounced Sebastian’s name. 

“Yes, I’ll…….I’ll meet you in the dining room, brother.” Celia replied.

Ciel nodded and took his leave.

Celia frowned after he left.

She knew they were no longer children, but that glare Ciel gave now……..

Celia wished her brother would smile more.

——————————————————————

A short while later, the recovering bluenette met her brother in the dining room.

Sebastian came and served dinner in his usual, cordial manner but Ciel wanted to gag at the soft gazes and gentle purrs he kept giving Celia.

He found the smile his sister wore to be absolutely nauseating.

Celia and Sebastian thought they were being discreet.

They both knew Ciel wasn’t the most intuitive person when it came to matters of romance.

However, all those thoughts were shattered and their smiles turned to frowns as Ciel slammed his silverware down on the table halfway through the meal and stormed off.

Sebastian and Celia blinked.

“What’s the matter with brother?” Celia frowned.

“I’m not sure, my lady.” Sebastian also frowned, worried. “Perhaps he does not approve.”

“Oh.” Celia replied in a quiet, sad voice, thinking about her and Ciel’s discussion a short time ago.

Apparently, he did not approve.

Once Celia finished her meal and Sebastian helped her to her room, he quickly cleaned up and went to check on his master.

“Bocchan, may I come in?” Sebastian knocked at his door.

“Yes, come in, Sebastian. I have something very important to tell you.” Ciel hissed.

Sebastian slowly entered the room.

“My sister will be staying with us for awhile longer.” Ciel began.

“Excellent, my lord. I-“ 

Ciel held up a hand to silence his butler. 

His eyes lit up with triumphant glee as he spoke the sentence that would break Sebastian’s heart. “Do not get to used to her company, she is getting married and will be with us only a short while.”

Sebastian couldn’t stop the frown that formed on his face. “Married to who?”

“I don’t know, but she is getting married! As soon as I find a suitable groom that will have her!” Ciel shouted.

It made him so angry and jealous that his sweet little sister could give Sebastian such joy!

Ciel had never brought Sebastian joy……

“Master, if I may ask, why are so angry with me? If you disprove of me and Celia, all you need to do is order-“ Sebastian began.

Ciel got up in his face and grit his teeth. “It’s not that simple. Ordering you to stop your affections with Celia would be the edge of the iceberg. And you don’t even understand, do you?!?” 

Sebastian blinked.

Ciel seemed to calm down a bit and backed away, unclenching his teeth.

The bluenette looked at Sebastian, genuinely trying to study his butler’s face by reading his expression.

“Do you?” Ciel repeated with a sigh.

Sebastian blinked.

What was Ciel trying to say?

“No……….my lord. I do apologize, but I do not. I’m afraid you will have to speak in plainer terms.” Sebastian replied.

“No, not now. That’s all I have to say. Just leave me for the night. Leave me alone.” Ciel said, looking down at the floor and waving his hand for Sebastian to leave.

“As you wish, my lord.” Sebastian replied with a polite bow before he left the room and headed to check on Celia.

His frown remained as he walked. 

What did Ciel mean?

What was he trying to say?

Sebastian sighed.

Ciel would talk when he was ready.

Sebastian smirked to himself.

In the meantime, there was no way Sebastian was going to let Celia’s hand be given to a man she did not love.

How could the butler make himself a suitable groom for the beguiling bluenette?


	7. Chapter 7 - Adjustments

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

Finding Celia a groom had proved to be more difficult than Ciel had expected.

At his age, most young noblemen were already either married or betrothed.

When Ciel and his sister were children, Edward Midford had been promised to Celia in marriage.

Unfortunately, when everyone believed Ciel’s twin was dead, Edward had been given a new fiancé and had already married another woman.

Sebastian had hinted constantly at a “potential” match for Celia.

One that was “close to home”............

One that was “exceptional”...........

And it annoyed Ciel more and more each time Sebastian brought it up.

On a dreary afternoon, the Phantomhive butler stood pouring Ciel’s tea, prattling on about how unchivalrous the young men Ciel had considered for his sister where when Ciel slammed his fist down on his desk in anger.

“Blast it, Sebastian! You may not marry Celia! There! It’s out! An order! Is that understood?!?” Ciel snarled.

Sebastian looked surprised and upset. 

“May I ask why not, my lord?” Sebastian inquired with a frown.

Ciel suddenly seemed shy and turned his face away, although his voice held a mixture of emotions, some of which Sebastian could not decipher. “Because I need you here with me…..”

Sebastian grinned.

“To serve me, of course!” Ciel snapped, looking up at his butler.

Sebastian gave Ciel a smirk as he nodded with a polite bow. “Yes, my lord. However, if I may, I wonder what would happen if our situations were similar?”

“What are you talking about?” Ciel asked with narrowed eyes.

“May I have permission to make a phone call, young master?” Sebastian asked.

“I…..um…...sure.” Ciel agreed, confused.

Sebastian smiled. “It seems a single me is just simply not enough, you see?” 

Ciel blinked.

What?  
—————————————————————

After more useless suitors, more wasted afternoons on meaningless introductions over tea, and many frowns from both Ciel and Celia, the frustrated Phantomhive twins sat in the parlor one evening after dinner, scowling at each other.

“Brother, why don’t you just let me get on with my life?” Celia asked.

“Because apparently you don’t know how.” Ciel scowled back, referring to her involvement in the drug trade industry.

“Now, now, young master. A gentleman always treats a lady with respect.” Sebastian chastised as he poured their chamomile tea. “And a lady always obeys the head of her family.” Sebastian nodded, serving Celia then Ciel.

Both twins looked a little ashamed as they sipped their evening tea.

Ciel nearly spat his out as Sebastian suddenly stepped in front of Celia and knelt down, taking her hand. “Pardon me, my dear, but would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive and becoming my wife?”

Celia gasped.

Ciel’s eyes nearly burst out of his head. “SEBASTIAN! YOU CUR! YOU DARE VIOLATE A DIRECT ORDER?!?”

“Calm down, young master, I am right here, as I will always be.” Sebastian’s velvet voice came from directly beside Ciel.

Ciel snapped his head to the left to see Sebastian offering him a small plate with two small cookies. 

“Biscuit?” Sebastian smiled.

Ciel looked back at his sister.

Sebastian was there as well, kneeling down beside of her!

Celia also looked bewildered.

There were two Sebastians in the room at once.

Exactly identical.

In every way.

Two.

“Sebastiannn! What is this?!” Ciel cried.

“ ‘This’ is my twin. My brother.” Sebastian explained, letting go of Celia’s hand and walking over to stand beside his twin. “Caught between two opposite sides of the same coin, that is what I meant by ‘a similar situation’, young master. Although, my brother and I are drastically more similar than you and your sister are.” 

“Indeed.” The second Sebastian smiled.

“B-b-but……..what is his name?” Ciel asked.

“You may call me whatever you like, as long as I can remain by your side, young master.” The second Sebastian said nobly, bending over in an illustrious bow and kneeling before Ciel.

“Brother, what shall we do?!” Celia asked.

Ciel looked from Sebastian to Sebastian.

Hm…….

Ciel had never asked much about Sebastian’s past of his family.

This was………..

Well…….

His butler’s twin may have solved Ciel’s problems after all…….

——————————————————————-

It was a beautiful, sunny day on the morning of Sebastian and Celia’s wedding. 

The butler wore a different suit and his hair neatly combed back.

Ciel had introduced him as a wealthy businessman from the eastern part of the continent, with different clothes and hair, and his twin present, no one suspected he was the other Phantomhive butler.

Sebastian and Celia did make a lovely couple, the wedding guests all commented on how happy they looked.

After so much pain and tragedy, it made Ciel actually smile to see Celia so blissful.

The female bluenette made the perfect, blushing bride.

And Ciel could now be assured of her safety. He knew Sebastian truly loved her and would let no harm come to her. 

He knew Sebastian would keep her out of trouble as well.

Ciel was giving Celia a part of her share of their inheritance, and her and Sebastian were using a piece of it to buy a small cottage on the coast.

Their main living residence would be the Phantomhive estate, but of course, they would need their privacy every once in a while….

Once the wedding ended and the happy couple departed, Ciel walked to his carriage, with his new butler following stoically and dutifully behind.

“Sebastian, this party has gone on longer than I thought, but I still expect dinner to be ready on time tonight.”

“Of course, bocchan.” The handsome, raven-haired man smiled, a genuine smile.

It was the type of smile he always used to wish the other Sebastian gave him.

“I expect you to never lie to me, to always stay by my side no matter what, and to do as I say. Is that clear?” Ciel asked as the carriage began the journey back to Phantomhive manor.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian nodded.

“And never abandon me.” Ciel added quietly, looking out the window.

“If I may say, my lord,” Sebastian began.

Ciel looked back at his butler.

“Sometimes things simply need……..adjustments.” Sebastian smiled.

As they rode back to the house, Ciel chuckled to himself.

Adjustments?

Perhaps that was it.

Perhaps Ciel and Celia had just needed to switch butlers.

Maybe it was a good thing his sister had shown up.

Celia was happy.

And now Ciel felt a sense of relief, although he’d never admit it.

Each Phantomhive twin was now with their proper Sebastian.

………...And both sets of siblings were happy.


End file.
